Sakura Wars: The Movie
Sakura Wars: The Movie is a 2001 Japanese animated film adaptation of the Sakura Wars series directed by Rob Minkoff and Christopher Reeve and the screenplay written by Linda Woolverton, David Henry Hwang, Roger Alers, Bob Tzudiker, Noni White, Irene Mecchi and Ralph Zondag as well as the story written by John Musker, Ron Clements, Tab Murphy, Kirk Wise and Gary Trousdale. It was first released in Japan on December 22, 2001, along with Slayers Premium, Di Gi Charat - A Trip to the Planet and Azumanga Daioh: The Animation. The film takes place a few months after Sakura Wars 3. Lachette Altair is dispatched to the Imperial Capital Tokyo from New York to work for the Imperial Assault Force's Flower division while division captain Ichirō Ōgami is in Paris. Under the leadership of mafia member Brent Furlong, the American Douglas-Stewart company unveils a plan to make the division obsolete by using Japhkiels. Soon, the Flower Division and Lachette are drawn into the heart of Douglas-Stewart's plans. The film was licensed in North America by Universal Pictures and Warner Bros. Pictures. In 2013, the film was licensed by Universal Studios Home Entertainment, Warner Home Video and Funimation Entertainment. 2 years after the film's release, Roddy McDowall and Mary Kay Bergman was dedicated to the memory. Plot On Christmas Eve in 1926 Tokyo, the Imperial Revue celebrating Leni Milchstrasse (voiced by Haley Joel Osment)'s 17th birthday following a performance at the Great Imperial Theater. With division captain Ichirō Ōgami (voiced by Tobey Maguire) in Paris, Moon Division Captain Yūichi Kayama (voiced by Alec Baldwin) joins in the celebration. The next morning, on Christmas Day, Sumire Kanzaki (voiced by Moira Kelly) and Maria Tachibana (voiced by Bryce Dallas Howard) visit a theater, where Maria finds out that Brent (voiced by Roddy McDowall, who died during the production with Gary Oldman voiced the re-recorded dialogue) was one of the mafia members in New York when Maria visited the United States years earlier. At the Great Imperial Theater, Ratchet Altair (voiced by Helena Bonham Carter) arrives from New York City to be assigned into the Imperial Assault Force Flower Division. Douglas-Stewart president Brent Furlong and his subordinate, Patrick Hamilton (voiced by Malcolm McDowell), summon the Kouma to obliterate a city. The Flower Division is summoned to the battlefield where the Kouma are at. However, during the battle, Ratchet appears in an Eisenkleid and briefly battles the Kouma. They retreat and the Flower Division is introduced to Ratchet. Meanwhile, Brent and another one of his subordinates, Haruyoshi Tanuma (voiced by Mark Hamill), arrive at the facility where the Japhkiels, robots made by Douglas-Stewart, are made. One of them attacks Tanuma to his horror. Patrick uses a soundwave technique to stop the attacking Japhkiel. After the division suffers injuries sustained in battles, division commander Ikki Yoneda (voiced by Jim Cummings) and count Yoritsune Hakakōji (voiced by David Odgen Stiers) are suddenly captured by Patrick, the army assumes command the theater, and the Flower Division is ordered on indefinite standby. Orihime (voiced by Vanessa Lee Chester) is ordered to go in her Eisenkleid, but she is ambushed and manipulated by Patrick. Meanwhile, Maria investigates the Douglas-Stewart facility and is injured following an ambush by Patrick. At the Flower Mansion, the seven remaining members of the Flower Division and Yokihiko Ōta (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) of the Rose Division, who reveals that the army was being manipulated by Douglas-Stewart, work together to take back the theater. Using Ri Kohran (voiced by Hayden Panettiere)'s Katsuryu-maru, the seven are able to regain control of the theater and overpower the army. Following another battle with the Kouma, the Division battles Orihime. During the struggle, Ratchet inadvertently critically damages Leni's Eisenkleid in the process in an attempt to kill her. Orihime releases power blasts at the division, but they destroy her Eisenkleid and return her to normal. Kayama rescues Yoneda and Hanakōji while the facility is destroyed, but Brent flees. Using the remaining Japhkiels, Brent confronts the Flower Division and overpowers them, destroying Ratchet's Eisenklied in the process. Following an ambush on Brent by division captain Ichirō Ōgami, the division successfully kills Brent. Meanwhile, Maria confronts Patrick once again and defeats him with a spirit powered bullet. Later, the Flower Division performs a play based on Kyōka Izumi's The Sea God's Villa and turns out to be a success. Cast Music Sakura Wars: The Movie (Music from the Motion Picture) is an soundtrack album of the film of the same name which was later released by Warner Sunset Records, Atlantic Records and Nonesuch Records in December 22, 2001 along with the film's release. The original score was composed by Basil Poledouris and Hans Zimmer with the additional music composed by Geoff Zanelli and Klaus Badelt. The score was later conducted by Poledouris, Gavin Greenaway and Fiachra Trench at the Newman Scoring Stage at 20th Century Fox and Eastwood Scoring Stage at Warner Bros. Studios. Also the original songs includes "Miracle Bell" and "Everything is Into the Sea" which were written by Patrick Cassidy, Diane Warren and Basil Poledouris with the songs produced and arranged by David Foster and Robbie Buchanan as well as the additional song orchestral arrangements were provided by James S. Levine and Trench]. The song "Miracle Bell" were later performed by Reese Witherspoon, Sally Dworsky, Bryce Dallas Howard, Kirsten Dunst, Hayden Panettiere, Sigourney Weaver, Cree Summer and Haley Joel Osment while the song "Everything is Into the Sea" were also performed by Bryce Dallas Howard and Reese Witherspoon. Track listing #Miracle Bell (written by Patrick Cassidy, Diane Warren and Basil Poledouris) (performed by Reese Witherspoon, Sally Dworsky, Bryce Dallas Howard, Kirsten Dunst, Hayden Panettiere, Sigourney Weaver, Cree Summer & Haley Joel Osment) #Our Place (Score) - Basil Poledouris # Imperial Capital's News (Score) - Basil Poledouris # Soap Opera (Score) - Hans Zimmer # Appearance of Lachette (Score) - Hans Zimmer # Wise Man Facility (Score) - Hans Zimmer & Geoff Zanelli # Theme of Brent (Score) - Basil Poledouris # Trouble Outbreaks ~ Marching! (Score) - Basil Poledouris # Battle! ~ Lachette Trespassing! ~ New Weapons?! (Score) - Basil Poledouris # Iris' Mentality (Score) - Basil Poledouris # Leni's Mentality (Score) - Basil Poledouris # Japhkiel's Terror (Score) - Hans Zimmer # New Year of the Flower Division (Score) - Hans Zimmer & Geoff Zanelli # Crisis (Score) - Basil Poledouris # Trap (Score) - Basil Poledouris # How Do You Do, Maria? (Score) - Hans Zimmer & Klaus Badelt # Unity of The Flower Division (Score) - Hans Zimmer # Power of Brent (Score) - Hans Zimmer # Infiltration (Score) - Basil Poledouris # The Imperial Fighting Troupe Appears! (Score) - Basil Poledouris # Manipulated Orihime (Score) - Basil Poledouris # Threat (Score) - Basil Poledouris # Fury (Score) - Hans Zimmer # Counterattack, Then... (Score) - Hans Zimmer & Klaus Badelt # Because You Were There... (Score) - Hans Zimmer # Good Night, Patrick (Score) - Basil Poledouris # Everything is Into the Sea (written by Patrick Cassidy, Diane Warren and Basil Poledouris) (performed by Bryce Dallas Howard & Reese Witherspoon) # Tension (Score) - Basil Poledouris # Kindness (Score) - Basil Poledouris # Curtain Call (Score) - Basil Poledouris # Ending (Score) - Basil Poledouris External Links *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0816640/ Sakura Wars: The Movie] at the Internet Movie Database *[https://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/anime.php?id=296 Sakura Wars: The Movie] (film) at Anime News Network's encyclopedia **BD review *''Sakura Taisen'' at The Big Cartoon DataBase Category:2001 anime films Category:Anime films based on video games Category:Films directed by Mitsuru Hongo Category:Films set in Tokyo Category:Funimation Entertainment Category:Geneon USA Category:Japanese films Category:Production I.G Category:Sakura Wars Category:Toei Company films Category:Works based on Sega video games Category:Amblin Entertainment animated films Category:Universal Pictures animated films Category:Warner Bros. animated films Category:Films directed by Rob Minkoff Category:Films directed by Christopher Reeve Category:Films directed by Kevin Lima Category:Films directed by Chris Buck Category:Films produced by David Kirschner Category:Screenplays by Linda Woolverton Category:Screenplays by David Henry Hwang Category:Screenplays by Roger Allers Category:Screenplays by Irene Mecchi Category:Film scores by Basil Poledouris Category:Film scores by Hans Zimmer Category:Film scores by Geoff Zanelli Category:Film scores by Klaus Badelt Category:Film scores by James S. Levine Category:Film scores by Fiachra Trench